Apple Cider Showers
by The Steamy Stallion
Summary: Ian works hard on Sweet Apple Acres in order to fulfill a debt. When he finishes he asks Applejack for a sample of her family's apple cider, but when he gets it, events transpire that bring him and Applejack into a very sensual situation


_Howdy howdy all! TSS here with my latest Fic. Who is the Mare of the Week you ask? Well it's my personal favorite actually, the ever honest Applejack. Now I know I sent out some PMs to a few of you that implied that I was working on a Twilight Sparkle or a Rarity fic for my next story, well I was, but inspiration simply wasn't coming to me for them like I had hoped so I made the decision to go with my most favoritest of the Mane 6 and hope for more inspiration...and it worked. I only hope I stayed true to her character. At any rate, I want you all to know that I am currently working on my 2nd request which will feature somepony's OC! Isn't that exciting, but you'll have to wait and see who the luck mare is when I publish that story next, keep your eyes open for it! Well, without further adieu I present, for your reading pleasure my next sensual tale Apple Cider Showers._

Apple Cider Showers

by the Steam Stallion

Hot, that was the only adjective Ian Valentine's fried brain could think of to describe the sun that day. It was a relentless force that viciously beat down on him like some cruel tyrant, draining every ounce of strength he had in him, drying him out like a beached whale. Good god it was hot. But right now he couldn't even think about stopping what he was doing.

Today was the day that Ian had promised to help his good friend Applejack do chores around her family farm. He and Big Macintosh had been at a night club recently, and things had gotten out of hand when Mac had had to many drinks and, long story short, he was now in full body cast for the next week, meaning the Apple's were short a hand. Since Ian had felt some what responsible, he had asked Applejack and Granny Smith to let him take Big Mac's place until he could come back to work, and after some deliberation the two had agreed to let him work.

Now he was regretting it a little. Sure he was use to manual labor, he had a job as a part time construction worker to help pay for college back home, what really got him was the heat. He had been far south before back on Earth, several family members lived in places like Louisiana and Arizona, he knew hot, but he'd never had to work so hard in it, and he was working HARD. The Apples had immediately set him to work hauling bushels of apples to the barn, and the giant baskets ladened with fruit tended to get really heavy.

Despite the harsh work, nopony could deny Ian's efficiency, he had managed to do his job with great timing, it was only noon but Ian was already almost done hauling the apples for the day. Needless to say Ian was eager to be done, he was sweaty, tired and filthy, he had sweat rashes and sun burns all over. "Gotta remember to bring sun tan lotion next time," he muttered to himself.  
"Whewie, you look tired there sugercube," Ian turned to see the familiar orange mare standing behind him. Applejack was in her normal work attire, denim shorts and plaid work shirt that was folded up and knotted to reveal her midriff, and of course her trademark hat, she was leaning up against and apple tree, waiting for him.

"Sup AJ," he said putting down his load and pulling off some empty baskets that he had also been carrying, placing these beneath the tree Applejack was leaning on. "whenever your ready," he said stepping back.

She grinned before planting one well aimed kick on the tree's base sending a shiver up it and causing fruit to drop down into the baskets. "Well Ian," she said wiping her forehead "your gonna be happy. Ah think that's the last of the apples we need ta pick for today. Just haul these ta the barn and we can take a break."

"And it's about time too," Ian sighed "I thought today would never end."

Applejack smiled and cocked eye brow at him, "Funny ta hear ya say that after you got all your work done before noon. Even Big Mac and I workin' together ain't this efficient."

Ian smiled "well you and Big Mac LIKE this work. It's no surprise you don't want to be done right away, you guys are relaxed when your working so you take your time no? Me, well I like my free relaxation time, I'll do work but I'll do it as fast as I can so I can have as much free time as possible. No speed matches that of a guy who just wants to get things over with."

Applejack chuckled a little, "well I can't say I can relate ta that way of thinkin' but it don't matter none so long as we got that job done. Come on back to the house we can get you cleaned up and have some lunch, sound good?"

Ian nodded, "lord knows I could eat," he picked up the remaining bushels and they walked back to the barn together.

- a few minutes later -

Ian finished off the last of the apple pie that was on his plate. He and Applejack were sitting alone at the table, and with Big Mac in the hospital, Granny Smith out to market, and Apple Bloom on another Cutie Mark Crusade the house would be empty for a few hours yet. Ian had decided to stick around a while longer because he didn't actually have any plans for that day, so hanging out with AJ seemed like as good an idea as any.

"So yer tellin' me that there are no small farms where you come from," Applejack asked, they had been discussing agriculture on Earth throughout lunch. AJ had been rather well versed in the topic, not that Ian was surprised it just seemed that she didn't have much of a head for history and numbers, but he realized the knowledge she had was PRACTICAL knowledge, she knew what she needed to know, and when it came to that knowledge she was an expert.

"No," he said to her question "there are still some, it's just that monopolies often take over, and leave little farms in the dust."

"Well that ain't a very honest way a' doin' business," Applejack said a little put off, he could understand why since her family were all small farmers, the thought of some big business taking over probably got her riled up.

"Ah it doesn't matter," he said waving the conversation off before it got ugly, "my people are tough, we can take care of ourselves. Anyway, I noticed your family's been using some of those apples to make some of your famous cider."

Applejack leaned across the table and look at him "yeah and..." she asked teasingly

"Oh nothing," he responded innocently "I was just wondering if I might be able to...get a sample before cider season comes around.

"Ah don't think so," Applejack said smiling "you'll just have ta be patient like everypony else. I can let ya get a taste ahead of time, 'twouldn't be fair, and besides you only have to wait a few more days till cider seasons starts, that's not that long."

"Ah come on AJ," Ian said "everyone else has already had your cider, it's my first year. Besides there's no guarantee I'll even get any, what with the huge demand and low supply."

Applejack shook her head "ah'm adamant on this Ian. I have ta let everypony have a fair chance ta get cider, which means I can't let anypony have an advantage over others."

Ian cocked an eyebrow, "oh really, isn't letting someone get as much cider as they want advantageous to them, but it also means less cider for the ponies behind them. If you ask me that sounds a bit unfair."

"Ah...well that's...ah mean," Applejack tried to argue but Ian was right, it was a bit unfair, "if...if they got the money to buy more than one cup they have the right to do that," she said trying to defend her family's business practice.

"Oh so those ponies who can't get there in time because the ones in front of them have more money haven't got that right?" Ian grinned. Applejack opened her mouth to try and argue, but closed it and sighed. "Fine, ah'll give you a mug of apple cider, but only ONE. And you can't tell anypony about this, alright?"

Ian got up smiling, and making a zipper motion across him mouth, "my lips are sealed," he said. Applejack got up and led Ian to the cellar where the Apples kept their cider until it was ready for selling, she walked up to one of the large barrels, pulled a mug off of a nearby stack and filled it with the sweet autumn colored beverage. When it was topped off she handed it to Ian.

Ian took the mug gratefully and took a sip, as soon as the liquid hit his tongue he felt his taste buds go wild with pleasure. It was sweet, but with a tang to it, and smooth, it was all he could do not to chug the whole thing in one go instead he took as small sip and stopped. "Oh man that's good," he smiled "it's hard not to drink the whole thing at once."

"Well the Apple family takes pride in our special method of makin' our cider," Applejack said proudly "it's no wonder you can't resist it."

Ian nodded, taking another swig, "they don't have anything like it where I come from, at least not for mass consumption." He walked over to Applejack, "I they did than..." He never got to finish his sentence because he tripped over a toy that had obviously been left by Applebloom, and fell hard. However he didn't fall to the floor like he thought he would, instead he fell into Applejacks wet bosom. When he had tripped she had reached out to catch him, and had managed it at the cost of being splashed by Ian's apple cider. Now his head was laying sideways in her wet cleavage, needless to say Ian couldn't control some of his baser thoughts.

"They're bigger than they look," he thought to himself, "soft too." Unfortunately Applejack was all to aware of the very compromising position, and gently pushed him away when he was safe, blushing a little.

"Are...are you all right sugarcube?" She asked. Ian shock his head and brought himself back to reality and out of Applejacks cleavage.

"Yeah," he said rubbing the back of his head "you should uh probably change," he pointed at her wet top. Applejack looked down and cover her chest a little smiling a little embarrassed

"Oh yeah, this stuff gets so sticky, I'll just take a shower, do you mind waiting? I still need you to help clean up before ya go," Applejack asked. Ian shock his head clear of other thoughts, "sure I can wait" he said. They walked up the stairs, then Applejack walked to the bathroom, while Ian walked to the kitchen to wait at the table. When he sat down he pulled out something that played as a constant reminder to where he was from, his IPhone. It was weird, using it here, after all he had no Internet, and that severely limited what it could do. Still, he could listen to music, use a few apps, and take pictures and videos, at least until the battery gave out which it obviously would one day, but he had been very thrifty with its energy, not even giving Twilight Sparkle the chance to thoroughly examine it, for fear she might kill the battery. Now he sat at the table, looking through photos of home, sliding past images of the space needle, of him and his human friends hangout, of him and his family. He missed his home so much, he missed the people there, and despite the fact that this planet had no war, no pollution, or anything else that afflicted his home world, he still wanted to go back to his world, no matter what was wrong with it was still his home. He decided against looking through anymore photos for fear he might get to depressed, and put it away and decided to tour the house.

Applejack closed the bathroom door and locked it behind her. Once she locked it she started to undress, taking of her shorts and top and throwing them aside, before taking off her bra and panties and walking to the shower. She ran the water till it was nice and hot and stepped in, feeling it run down her body. After a few moments of simply letting the water run over her, she grabbed the bar of soap and rubbed it on her shoulders.

She rubbed the soap on her shoulders and began to move lower, until she was rubbing her breasts, which were still somewhat sticky. She scrubbed them till they were clean, but she didn't stop there, in fact she started to massage them. She wasn't quite sure why she was doing it, she'd cleaned her breasts before, but this time it felt good to scrub them with her soapy hands.

'Ah wonder why ah'm doing this,' she mused, suddenly her mind flashed to images of Ian working in the fields. He was stronger than he had looked at first, in fact he had some nicely formed muscles, and seeing him take off his shirt and sweating had made her feel strangely hot. Now she realized why she was doing this, he turned her on, and then, almost absentmindedly, her fingers moved down to her pussy, and she started to fingers herself. Maybe this should have felt wrong, after all she was masturbating to thoughts of a man who was in her house. However, it felt so good that she simply didn't care, as long as Ian didn't find out it would be fine. She started thinking about Ian again and his muscles flexing with work, panting heavily with fatigue and sweating profusely, and she felt her body starting to tingle as she began to finger herself faster and harder.

She felt pleasure waves shoot up her body as her fingers massaged her clit and thruster into her pussy. She could feel her juices dripping down her fingers and she started to moan a little, it felt fantastic, and she started to wonder if Ian could make her feel this way. Just the thought of Ian pleasuring her sent chills up her spine, his strong hands caressing her, his lips kissing her. 'Now ah'm thinkin' like one of Rarity's romance novels,' she thought to herself, but she didn't care. For a few minutes she simple stood there pleasuring herself to mental thoughts of Ian, moaning softly, and massaging her breasts, unaware that Ian was just outside the bathroom.

He had been exploring when he had heard a sound coming from the bathroom. He had gone to investigate, and when he gotten closer he had found out it was Applejack moaning. When he heard that he started to worry, and he knocked on the door. "Applejack? Are you all right."

Applejack froze when she heard Ian knock on the door and ask her if she were alright. "Ah'm fine sugarcube," she called back blushing, "please don't go knocking on the door like that when ah'm taking a shower."

"Oh sorry," he responded embarrassed, "I heard you moaning in there, and I thought you might be hurt."

"Ah'm fine," she responded, "just uh, just uh thinking about something."

Ian could have persisted, but he didn't, "Alright," he said "I'll just leave you to it then," and he walked away to look around the house some more.

When he was gone Applejack sighed. Now she was starting to feel embarrassed, thank honesty he hadn't somehow walked in on her, just the thought made her blush beet red, and so she decided to finish up the shower and finish up herself after Ian had left. She finished soaping up and washed off before reaching for a towel, when, to her surprise, she found that there was none. She looked out from behind the curtain and found none hanging up nor any folded up, and she realized to her horror that the only other towels were in the downstairs bathroom, and she couldn't very well try to get them herself, she was stark naked. Drip drying was out of the question too, it would take to long and by then Ian would be getting impatient, and she didn't want him trying to rush her, so she did what had to do in this situation.

"Ian," she called out loudly, hoping to get his attention. When she didn't get a response she tried again, this time louder "IAN!" this time he answered.

"What?"

"Uh ah don't mean ta be a bother, but we seem ta be out of towels here. Could you bring me one from the down stairs restroom," she asked. Ian felt his face get hot, she was upstairs now, totally naked, and she was asking him to bring her a towel? This was starting to get a little awkward, but he knew he couldn't just say no, she was a friend and besides nothing embarrassing would happen, he just needed to hand it to her around a corner or something, not like he would see her in the nude. When he thought about this he felt suddenly disappointed, but he paid it no mind. "Sure," he called back and walked to the down stairs bathroom and picked up a towel before walking up the stairs.

When he arrived at the door he knocked to get her attention. "Got that towel you wanted," he called an he could hear her walking to the door."

"I'm about ta open the door sugarcube," she said "it opens out so if you could wait behind it, that'd be great," she said, then she opened the door.

Ian had moved behind the door now, and waited till he saw her arm reach out from the other side to get the towel. He quickly handed it to her, and she took it, but as she was preparing to close the door, she took a wrong step into a puddle that had formed on the floor at her feet and slipped.

She felt herself falling forward, and this time it was Ian's turn to catch her. He had heard her slipping from behind the door, and rushed around to try and catch her. However, due to the awkward angle, he lost balance when catching her and they both fell, Applejack on top of him, but safe from harm. Ian rubbed his head as he looked up to see if she was alright, "you okay there Applejack" he asked.

"Yeah," she groaned "thanks for..." suddenly she realized something, she was laying on top of Ian, naked. It seemed to hit him too, because he had now flushed red in embarrassment.

"Oh Jesus," he said covering his eyes with his fore arm "I am SO sorry, I...I...I just reached to save you an forgot about you being..."

"It's alright Ian," Applejack said, and, to his surprise she removed his arm from his eyes. She was still laying on top of his, but she didn't seem embarrassed anymore even though she was still blushing.

"Applejack? Are you okay?" he asked her behavior was starting to freak him out.

"Ah'm just fine," she whispered and, to Ian's shock she kissed him, hard. Ian didn't know whether to panic or not, Applejack was acting completely out of sorts, she had always been a business minded pony, and she hadn't ever shown interest in stallions, much less him. Or was that the case? Ian knew that sometimes people hide their feelings about something so long that finally they couldn't contain it anymore, it went without saying that the same had to be true of ponies, so did this mean that Applejack liked him. 'Wait a second,' he said to himself, 'I have a super hot, naked chick laying on top of me, and making out with me...screw thinking and just go with it!" he started to kiss her back.

After a moment she pulled away, "sorry," she said a little embarrassed "ah guess ah got carried away."

Ian gently grabbed one of her shoulders, "hey it's alright Applejack, but I gotta know, how long have you been...this eager?"

She smiled a little, "guess I really started thinkin' about it when I was in the shower, but I think I've been attracted to you when I first met you."

Ian smiled, "now your starting to sound like one of Rarity's romance novel,"

"You know I was thinkin' that exact same thing when I was in the shower," and she laughed a little when Ian's eyes widened in realization of WHAT she had really been doing in the shower.

"So...while you were taking a shower you were..." she nodded. "And while you were...doing that you were thinking about me?" she smiled suggestively and nodded again. Ian was a little shocked, it took him completely by surprise, but to be honest he felt a little flattered. He knew he wasn't ugly, but he never thought he was studly enough to make girls fantasize about him in the shower.

"Ya gotta a little pride on yer face there," Applejack said, pointed at his face, and he realized that he was indeed smiling at the thought. "Well I'm honored you chose me as the main character in your fantasy," he smiled "but I know your not all girly like Rarity, how's about you be honest with yourself and answer this question. You wanna make this fantasies reality?"

Applejack was taken aback by the question, was he really asking if she wanted to have sex with him? Sure it was nice in fantasy but in reality there might be all kinds of repercussions, even if she wanted to, would it be the right choice. She realized that the question she was contemplating was deep, so deep she couldn't just think of an answer right then and there, so she decided to do what she was best at being honest. "Sure," she finally replied to Ian's question I think I would like to take you up on that kind offer."

She got up from Ian and started to walk to the bathroom, trying to look sexy while she did it, and wondering it she was doing it right. When she got to the door and started around it she stopped an looked back at him, using her index finger to entice him to follow her then she disappeared behind the door.

'God,' Ian prayed as he got up, 'if you love me, and if I have done ANYTHING to please you in my life, please keep her family busy till I finish." The way she had walked into the bathroom just now had made him more eager than any other time in his life, the way she had gestured with her finger had clenched the deal, he was going in there to have sex with Applejack, no questions. He followed her in.

Applejack had been a little nervous at first after she had come in, she wondered if he would follow or if he might get cold feet and run, but to her relief she heard him get up and follow her. Before he came in she sat in the edge of the tub, crossing her legs and trying her best to look enticing. When he came in she put on her best sultry look, "you wanna get started," she asked.

"Oh hell yeah," he said smiling cockily. However, Applejack stopped him before he could go any further.

"Sorry, but in all fairness, ah'm sittin' here naked and your still in your work clothes," she said.

Ian chuckled taking off his shirt showing his muscles "you just wanna see me with out my shirt on," he said grinning. "Is that all for now or would you like me to take off my pants too."

Applejack got up and walked up to him, her hands rubbing his abs, "ah think this is enough fer now," she said. He leaned into kiss her, their lips locked and they began to passionately kiss. After a few moments Applejack felt Ian gently force his tongue into her mouth, she didn't fight it, instead she returned the favor using her tongue as well. Now it was no longer holding and kissing, now she was rubbing his back muscles, and his hands were messaging her haunches, she loved the feeling of his strong hands feeling her there, this really was just like her fantasies, she began to moan softly.

Ian heard Applejack moaning softly as they kissed, his arousal doubled, she was so hot, she put the sun to shame. He moved one of his hands away from her rear, and unbutton his jeans, and he let them slide to the floor, so that the only thing between his rod and her sweet sweet marehood, but he had to be calm, no need to rush. For now he simply wished to feel her curvaceous body, her supple legs with only a hint of well toned muscle, her perfect breasts her arms that at first seemed weak but his inner strength, and even her mind which he knew must have been enflamed by passion like his.

At last he could no longer wait. He took his tongue from out of her mouth groping and sucking on her breasts for a moment, and then, after looking at her suggestively slide down to her honey pot. He poked out his tongue as he looked up at her, then lightly began to like her mount, he heard her shudder in pure pleasure.

"Ian, oh, that's the spot, keep doin' that," she sighed as he continued to massage her wet mound with his tongue. He pulled away after a moment smiling roguishly, "you remember how I said it took all will power not to guzzle that mug of cider earlier?" He asked

She looked down at him questioningly "yeah," she replied, wondering what he was trying to say.

His grin got wider, "your better than cider," he said playfully before suddenly eating her out with great ferocity. Applejack yelled in surprise and lust, Ian's sudden conquest of her pussy sent her into a state of euphoria, the way his tongue moved inside of her was beyond comprehension, and she felt as though her whole body was going to melt. 'So this is sex huh?' she asked herself 'if I'd a known what I was missin' I'd a had it a lot sooner."

She gasped as he thrust his tongue deep in to her, and felt her body starting to tighten up and burn with the feeling of an approaching climax "Ian," she panted "ah'm gonna cum soon, keep doin' that." Ian obliged, swirling his tongue as quickly as he could inside of her, reaching around and massaging her haunches again. He felt her muscles clamp down harder on his tongue and her moans getting more sensual, 'looks like she's got a fetish for this sort if thing, I'll have to remember that for later on."

Applejack loved it when he massaged her ass, and now she was even closer to her orgasm. She couldn't even talk any more, only moan as his tongue played inside her, he body boiling now, and at last she couldn't take it anymore, and with a sudden cry of ecstasy let herself go in his mouth. Ian had put his entire mouth around her marehood so as to not waste a single drop of her sweet nectar, after a moment he pulled away and stood back up. "You look a little tired," he smiled "I didn't realize I was that good."

Applejack smiled exhausted "you're amazing," she panted "but can we take a moment, ah need a second to recover." Ian smiled, and walked over to the shower, Applejack raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was up to. Her answer came when he turned on the shower, making sure it was warm before returning to her, "wanna take a shower with me?" he asked.

"Sure," she smiled walking to the warm shower for the second time today, this was were the fantasies really started to come to life. Ian followed closely, removing his boxers before following her, he pulled the curtain aside and stepped in. Applejack flushed slightly when she saw him naked, he was very well endowed she was excited for when she'd get to have some real fun, but for now the stood together naked in the shower, naked, and embracing while passionately kissing, this was enough for now.

After a moment of kissing and feeling each thee they Applejack felt like she had enough energy to have some fun of he own. She pulled away smiling lustily, "guess it's mah turn to oblige you for that wonderful treatment you gave me earlier,"

"That would be awesome," he said smiling. Applejack winked and slid down running her fingers along his chest until she was looking at his fully erect cock, it struck her that she would never have considered doing something like this under most circumstances, it was really amazing how passion threw reservations out the window. Still she wasn't entirely sure how to handle this, so decided to handle it the way she thought best and started to lick Ian's cock.

She was surprised how the taste wasn't repulsive as she had thought, in fact it tasted very nice. Salty but with a sort of sweetness to it, and his dripping pre cum added a new dimension to the taste. She savored the flavor of his manhood, then decided to step up her game, so she wrapped her soft lips around his head, and began to suck on him.

At first it was hard to do, making sure not to push it to far, otherwise it hurt and her eyes would start to water. But as she got more accustom to doing it, she became bolder, thrusting it deeper and deeper, and training herself to take more of it. After a few minutes she was about 7 inches down and she had gotten use to it touching the back of her throat, feeling comfortable, and wanting to pay Ian back for treating her so well earlier, she decided to try taking all of him in at once. Preparing herself, she forced the last three inches of Ian down her throat.

Ian was drooling by now, Applejack may have been a virgin, but she was damn good at giving a blowjob, maybe she had a knack for this sort of thing. When she deep-throated him he clinched his hands and gritted his teeth, it felt amazing to have her throat wrapping around his rod, and her tongue caressing his base. Within moments his loins were starting to feel electrified, and he knew he was about to cum.

"Applejack," he groaned "I think I'm about cum, keep sucking I wanna do it in your mouth."

Applejack did not respond, she only deep-throated him as her way of saying yes. Taking in all of him at once was making her so horny, his hot cock tasted so good, but now she wanted to get a taste of his delicious sperm. She'd heard mares talking about how good it was, and to be honest she had been rather eager to try it herself, and now that she was about to taste Ian's, she wasn't going to stop. She kept sucking and licking at his hard cock, wanting him to hurry up and let it loose inside her mouth, and after a few moments she felt Ian tense up, and she instinctively knew he was going to let go in her mouth.

Ian grunted as his hot, thick cum shot into applejack's, the amount he was releasing shocked her, it seemed like he was cumming buckets. Despite the volume, she got her first taste and it was heavenly, so she swallowed every drop she could, even though some dripped out if her mouth and ran down her breasts. She didn't mind though, having it on her was very sensual and she could feel her body telling her that the time to make the next move was now.

She pulled away for Ian's cock, and stood back up. "Ah'm ready for the next part whenever you are sugar cube," she said to him sexily.

It surprised Ian how her pet name for her best friends sounded hot to him right now. She had just finished giving him the best blow job in the universe, and was now asking him to fuck her, this just kept getting better and better. Despite his tiredness, Ian made up his mind to push on, "I'm ready right now," he said smiling "turn around bend over."

Applejack did as he asked presenting her rear to him and squeezing up against the wall suggestively "like this," she asked.

"Yeah," Ian said lifting up one of her legs and holding it on his shoulder, so that now she was facing sideways, with only one hoof on the floor. Applejack felt a elite nervous at first, in a slippery bathtub this seemed like an awfully tricky position, but when she felt Ian rub his cock against her entrance she decided that it was a fantastic position.

Her entrance was warm against him, and Ian wanted to thrust into then and there, but he restrained himself, he wanted to tease her a bit. "Nice and warm," he said smiling "I think I'll take my sweet precious time, after all, I don't want to over load you.

"Don't...tease me," Applejack panted "I want you to fuck me now," her voice was getting more intense "so hurry up and get to it."

"Alright," Ian said smiling at her, groping one of her breasts, "but don't say I didn't warn you." With that he slowly pushed himself inside of Applejack, groaning with pleasure as he felt her extreme tightness.

Applejack let out a load moan, Ian had been right when he said he would over load her. Her insides twitched an tightened as his cock was shoved deeper and deeper inside of her, until at last she felt h hit her womb. "Soooo gooood," she moaned her tongue hanging out as, she looked over at Ian whose eyes were closed and his jaw set from forcing himself to push this hard. "You...look...like you could stand a break sugercube," she said.

Ian opened his eyes, and smiled a little, thigh his jaw was still set "n...no way, I just gotta get use to your tightness."

"Good ta hear," Applejack panted.

Ian grunted as he slowly pulled his cock back out of her pussy, leaving his head inside of her before forcing himself back in, this time with greater speed and strength. Soon enough he had built up a decent rhythm thrusting himself into Applejack and slapping into her with every thrust, and by now she was moaning load my and panting heavily.

Applejack's body was hot and tingling, Ian's cock fit her like a charm, rubbing up against her insides and hitting her womb every time he shoved into her. She was dizzy and disoriented, by soon she was brought back to reality by an electrifying sensation that told her she was about to cum. "Ian..." she panted "ah'm about ta cum, keep fuckin' me, I wanna feel you cum inside me too"

"You got it," Ian said thrusting into her harder as confirmation. He started to build up more speed and power. He wanted to let himself go inside of her when he was at his best, and within seconds he was slamming into Applejack with all the strengths he could muster. Now she had gone from load moaning to flat out screaming, and Ian loved the sound it got him even more turned on, "yeah Applejack," he grunted "keep screaming like that." Applejack couldn't respond, all she could do to confirm was nod a little. Suddenly she felt Ian start to grope the breast he had grabbed earlier and her eyes rolled back, the pleasure was way to much, in her wildest fantasies she could never have imagined such intense physical euphoria.

"I'm cumming AJ," Ian grunted. Before she could respond she felt his hot semen shot inside her womb and she let out an intense carnal scream. She felt her own orgasm hit like a lightning bolt, and their juices mixed with one another as they over flowed in Applejack and dripped down to the shower floor.

She panted, the world was blurry and disorienting, but it was coming back together now. She felt Ian slowly pull out, and cringed a little, her pussy was sensitive from having been cummed in and having came so hard. Finally his cock was out of her and she put her leg down, before turning around slowly and making out with Ian.

Ian's rod was super sore from Applejacks blow job and the awesome fuck they had just had. Now was the cooling down phase, and he simply kissed her lips and neck as she returned the favor and massaged his muscles. "That was incredible," he whispered in her ear, "how was it for you?"

She smiled at him "better than mah fantasies."

- a few minutes later -

By now they had turned off the shower, and switched to a bath. They were sitting in the hot soapy water, Applejack sitting in front of Ian, and Ian sitting behind and messing with her hair.

"So," Ian started "I'm coming back tomorrow ya know. You wanna try this again?"

Applejack wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and craned her head back a little to look Ian in the eyes. "Ah think that sounds like a plan," she said smiling "but only after you do your work. Those apples ain't gonna pick themselves."

Ian rolled his eyes, "of course."

"Applejack, ah'm home."

The sweet little voice from down shocked both Ian and Applejack, causing them both to shoot upright. "Is that Applebloom," Ian said in a panicked whisper.

"Ah think it is," Applejack whispered back, though she obviously knew it was her little sister. "Ah can't believe she's back it already!"

"I'll try to sneak out, you keep her distracted," Ian said gently nudging Applejack away and standing up, grabbing the towel from earlier and quickly drying himself off.

"Applejack! Where are you?!" Applebloom called out from down stairs.

"Ah up here…uh…takin' a bath," Applejack responded and trying to silently hurry Ian up, " just…uh… stay down there ah'll be there in a minute." By now Ian had managed to put on his pants and was frantically searching for his tee-shirt.

"Applejack are you okay? You sound a little worried," the little fully called back.

"Ah'm fine sugarcube," Applejack said just as she found Ian's shirt and handed to him, and he silently thanked her.

"Are you sure? Ah'm comin' up there," Applebloom replied and they heard her starting up the stairs.

"All right," Applejack said as Ian put on his shirt, and was about to go, "but…uh…eveythin's fine." She made a shooing motion to Ian with her hands, but to her surprise he quickly turned around and kissed her cheek. She gave him a questioning look, and he smiled roguishly in response, was he enjoying this?

"See ya'" tomorrow he said and dashed out to Applejacks room, and turned the cornered get there, just as Applebloom finished climbing the stairs, barely eluding her. He ran into Applejacks room, opening the window and jumping out. He forgot it was on the second floor.

"Piss on me," he muttered to himself as he fell, and hit the ground. Pain shot all through his body, but luckily nothing was broken he picked himself up and started limping away, slowly building up speed, before he was dashing back home.

- back in the bathroom -

Applebloom knocked on the door to the bathroom, she had thought she heard something stumbling around up here, and she had worried about her sister. "Applejack, ah'm here. Are you alright?"

Suddenly the door opened and there stood her sister, dripping wet and wearing a towel around her body, but she looked okay. "Applebloom I told ya' ah'm fine. Look I was just taking a bath, not like anythin' can happen to me in there right, don't ya trust your big sister?"

Applebloom looked down ashamed, "ah'm sorry Applejack, ah was just worried about ya." Applejack leaned down and ruffled her little sister's hair, smiling warmly.

"Aw don't worry Applebloom, ah Ian mad at ya, ah'm glad your wanted to make sure I was okay."

Applebloom looked back up and smiled, she was so luck to have such a good sister. "Thanks Applejack. By the way, is Ian already gone, ah thought he at least still be here, I wanted to show him off ta Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo."

Applejack smiled. "Don't worry, he'll be back tomorrow, ah can handle the orchard tomorrow, and he can spend the day with you and your friends." "Thanks Applejack," Applebloom, said joyfully, "maybe he can help us find our cutie marks! Oh and hurry up and finish your bath, Granny Smith just about to leave town when ah left, so she'll be he home soon, and we'll start dinner." And with that the little filly ran down the stairs.

Applejack looked after her and smiled, " I hope she doesn't tire him out before I get to play with him," she said to herself chuckling, and returning to finish her bath.

_Well there you have it. One more Fan Fiction for all you guys and gals out there to enjoy. Well I'm off to inspiration land and, hopefully, I'll pic up some ideas for my next story, thank you all so much for your support, don't forget to Read and Review!_


End file.
